mi nombre es blaine
by sweetdispositions
Summary: Blaine es un chico poco agraciado pero inteligente que trabaja para una compañía de modas llamada farfetch, kurt hummel el nuevo presidente de la compañía y mejor conocido por ser un rompe corazones, mete a la empresa de su familia en un gran lio de deudas, junto a puck su mejor amigo y vicepresidente. idean un plan para enamorar a blaine y no perder la empresa.
1. Chapter 1

Hola primero que nada este fic es klaine y es la primera vez que escribió esto así que sean buenos conmigo

Este fic está basado en una novela colombiana muy conocida y famosa creo que la conocen es la de yo soy Betty la fea

Escritor: Fernando Gaitán

Producida por RCN TELEVISION

Ningún personaje es pertenecientes a RIB principalmente esto está basado en la novela de Colombia

blaine anderson un chico tímido y poco agraciado entra a trabajar a a la empresa farfetch y a pesar de ser el blanco de grandes burlas por su apariencia obtiene el trabajo de ser secretario de presidencia, kurt hummel el nuevo presidente de la compañía y mejor conocido por ser un rompe corazones, mete a la empresa de su familia en un gran lio de deudas junto a puck su mejor amigo y vicepresidente idean un plan para enamorar a blaine y no perder la empresa.. Cuando sientas horror de estar con él, acuérdate de el lema un beso a blaine para no perder la empresa, le hago el amor a blaine para no perder la empresa, piensa que con cada beso y cada horrible caricia nos aseguraremos que no nos haga una jugada sucia y siempre este a tus disposición y si eso no es suficiente hazle el amor

0===========0

''Un joven de pelo color negro y ojos marrón iba bajando del autobús, su mirada estaba en esa grande y prestigiosa empresa de moda farfetch, solo viendo como pasaban modelos con increíbles cuerpos y el bueno él tenía un poco de miedo''

Algo intimidante el pelinegro se acercó al portero y

''A la orden -''contesta el guardia

''Disculpe vengo a una entrevista de trabajo ''

''Si pase por haya''

Ya cuando Blaine iba lejos el portero se le quedo mirando y dijo en voz baja

-'' por dios que es esa cosa

El pelinegro llego hasta la recepción cuando se topó con un muchacho con melena rubia

-'' Buena tardes! ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

-'' Buenas tardes, vengo a una entrevista de trabajo

-'' Ha!- dijo al verlo un chico rubio, un poco sorprendido, que se encontraba en la recepción –''Si sube en el ascensor segundo piso en la sala de juntas, haya te estarán atendiendo

-'' Muchas gracias-'' murmuró Blaine yendo hacia el ascensor pero por error Blaine bajo en el primer piso donde se encontraban las modelos con una señora rubia, que estaba enseñándoles una coreografía, gritándole a alguien, que Blaine pensó que era su asistente… hasta que lo volteo a ver

-'' pero dios santo que es esto dígame de que agencia me lo mandaron- con cara de disgusto, dijo la señora

-'' disculpe pero estoy buscando la sala de juntas

-'' la sala de juntas queda haya, en el fondo aquí no venga que estamos ensayando, y ni se le ocurra ni de chiste oyó-'' termino de decir

Blaine solo asintió y salió, siguió caminando, rezando porque no le volviera a pasar lo mismo… Blaine podía sentir cada mirada de la gente con cada paso que daba, hasta que encontró a una chica asiática

-'' disculpe estoy buscando la sala de juntas - blaine

-'' si cuál es su nombre

-'' blaine, Blaine Anderson – contesto un poco tímido

-'' si… si – le contesto la chica un poco sorprendida al verle-'' puede pasar y tome asiento enseguida lo atenderán

Se sentó enfrente de una rubia de ojos color verdes muy linda, que seguía hablando por teléfono

-'' Que tanto vez chico… ¿tengo algo en la cara?- dijo la chica con un tono altanero

-'' No, No lo siento. Blaine solo atino a disculparse, no era su intención molestar a la chica

Blaine Anderson y Quinn fabray pasen a la sala de juntas –anunciaron l

-'' Yo soy Blaine Anderson

Una chica de pelo marrón se le quedo viendo y tartamudeo

-'' Em... si si por favor pase

Dentro de la sala de juntas se encontró con un señor moreno y de pelo negro

Y el otro bajo moreno y no con mucho pelo

-'' tomen asiento por favor- les dijo el señor calvo por lo que ambos obedecieron

-'' Yo soy Carl howell gerente general y mi compañero de alado es figgins

-'' Como ya saben estamos buscando a un joven apuesto para el cargo de secretario de presidencia empecemos por usted señorita Fabray porque cree que el cargo de secretario es para usted

-'' Buena la verdad yo nunca eh trabajado estudie 6 semestres de finanzas en massachusetts institute of technology a demás vine a presentar una solicitud por que sebastian smyte – dijo haciendo un énfasis a el nombre – dijo que estaban buscando a un secretario

-'' Muy bien y… usted

-'' Bueno yo tampoco tengo experiencia en ser secretario pero estudie economía en Harvard, obtuve mención honorifica, hice posgrados en contabilidad y de finanzas y trabaje en el área internacional de citibank. Y manejo una amplia contabilidad de programas de contabilidad. Todo eso como puede ver esta en mi curriculum

-'' Muy bien pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no puso su fotografía?

-'' Bueno como… eh estado en muchas entrevistas de trabajo se me terminaron, pero para mañana sin falta le traigo una

-'' No… no hace falta

 **La rubia se le quedo viendo al pelinegro. En realidad parecía feo tenía unos brackets y tenía unos lentes de fondo de botella y tenía demasiado gel en el cabello sin mencionar que la forma en la que vestía no le ayudaba en nada (parecía un fenómeno)**

-'' Bueno señor Anderson con semejante curriculum ¿porque solo está aspirando al cargo de secretario?

-'' Bueno es porque primero que nada yo no tengo experiencia, y me gustaría empezar desde abajo y demostrar todas mis capacidades- finalizo blaine

-'' Bueno y como están de idiomas- pregunto mirando al rubio

-'' Bueno yo hablo más o menos ingles -'' comento quinn fabray

-'' y usted- dijo mirándome a mi

-'' bueno yo hablo 4 idiomas, inglés, chino mandarín, italiano y francés

 **carl quedo un poco sorprendido con ese chico, era una lástima que no lo contratarían, ya que no tenia lo que se necesitaba para ser secretario de presidencia**

-'' muy bien eso sería todo nosotros los estaremos llamando, señorita fabray podría quedarse

-'' lo estaremos llamando joven – figgnings volteo a ver a Blaine

-'' si no se preocupe-'' dijo Blaine sabiendo perfectamente que no lo harian

 **Al salir Blaine se topó con la misma chica asiática que lo había atendido y por lastima, topo con ella y tiro sin querer lo que llevaba, estaban a punto de alzar lo que habían tirado. Hasta que se dieron cuenta que había llegado el presidente y su hijo por lo cual, la chica asiática, le pidió que le ayudara a cubrir, pero no tuvieron éxito ya que el joven le grito a la pobre chica, y le dijo que en menos de 10 minutos quería todo limpio, Blaine solo pudo disculparse con ella el realmente lo sentía…**

 **Cuando salió quinn de la oficina y vieron a Blaine ahí Carl le comento a figgins**

-'' oye figgins no crees que hicimos mal en contratar al rubio… el chico feo tiene un muy buen curriculum-'' dijo dudando un poco, por haber contratado a la chica bonita

-'' mira Carl yo sé lo que kurt hummel está buscando- se detuvo un poco y prosigio-'' y si le llevo a ese muchacho me hace correr, él se en roncha de solo ver a un chico feo

0=======0===========0=====00

Después de haber hecho el recorrido por la empresa con su papa, burt y kurt se encontraban en lo que sería la nueva oficina de kurt.. Hasta que entro figgnings a comentarle a kurt sobre, que finalmente su oficina estaría mañana por la mañana

-'' como estuvieron las entrevistas figgings

-'' muy bien señor, tenemos a esta muchacha- dijo entregándole el curriculum de quinn fabray

-'' no puede ser el.. En realidad no.. Usted está loco ¿ o que? – le grito kurt a figgnings

-'' permítame explicarle señor hummel a mi parecer la señorita fabray tiene 6 semestres de finanzas y ni hablar de que está muy guapa y viene recomendado por el lic. Sebastian que se necesitaba para ser secretario de presidencia termino de decir figgnings emocionado

-'' y acaso no hay más opciones

-'' quien es kurt-'' comento burt el papa de kurt

-'' nada papa es solo la amiga de sebastian

-'' oh ya- dijo burt

-'' y figgins -'' le pregunto kurt esperando una respuesta

-'' bueno señor tengo otros curriculums pero ninguno están apuesto como el

-'' figgins como te explico acaso yo te pedi para mi secretario una top model- dijo kurt ya un poco molesto

-'' No

-'' entonces vaya a buscar más curriculums y regresa…ENTENDIO-

-'' Está bien señor en ese caso buscare en los demás curriculums

-'' pero vaya, que no tenemos todo el día''

0=======0=====0===========0

Blaine llego a su barrio y bajo del autobús y fue para su casa, cuando abrió la puerta solo saludo a su mama e iba directo a su cuarto, hasta que su mama le hablo

\- como te fue, mi amor, tu papa no ha parado de llamar en todo el dia – ''le dijo su mama

– ''pues yo creo que bien, solo queda esperar mama

– ''oye hijo la empresa donde fuiste a pedir trabajo se llama algo- dijo tratando de recordar el nombre de la empresa - asi como farfetch

– ''si mama, ¿Por qué? – ''le contesto Blaine un poco curioso

– ''porque leí un artículo que dice que si entra a trabajar ahí le va a servir mucho – pam salio del cuarto para ir a buscar la revista donde había ledio esa nota y

'' **en eso tocan la puerta y Blaine vio que era Mike su mejor amigo estaba hablándole a una chica a la que le decía que le diera una mirada, ignorando por completo a Blaine**

– ''mike despierte – ''blaine le dijo riéndose un poco

– ''blaine… estaba divina – ''le contesto un Mike contento

 **Blaine solo se asomó un poco cuando Mike entro, y se rio su mejor amigo era un gran don juan**

– ''como te fue en tu entrevista de trabajo blaine

– ''bueno a mi me encantaría que me llamaran, es una gran empresa y tiene un gran prestigio

-– ''y por qué crees que no te van a contratar eres el mejor financiero que conozco- mike dijo dándole ánimos a su amigo

– ''pues porque más va a ser Mike…. Por feo, aparte casi casi contrataron a la chica que estaba enfrente mio, aparte escuche de que querían a una chica guapa para ser secretaria de presidencia

– '' qué secretario de presidencia- Mike casi grita, hasta que sintió las manos de Blaine en su boca

– ''guarda silencio Mike no te vayan a escuchar mi mama

– '' porque con toda la preparación que tienes, solo aspiras a tener el cargo de secretario de presidencia Blaine- le pregunto Mike realmente no entendía su mejor amigo

– '' Porque estoy harto de seguir buscando Mike nadie me va a contratar como asistente y mucho menos como ejecutivo -

– '' Blaine claro que no es por eso, es porque no tenemos tanta experiencia qué no nos contratan – trato de decir Mike

 **Blaine le hizo la cuenta de todos sus compañeros de finanzas que terminado sus estudios consiguieron empleo como ejecutivos,y también menciono el hecho de su salida del citybank**

0==========0===========0

 **Mientras tanto en farfetch,figgins estaban dando unos curriculums al nuevo presidente de farfetch**

– '' dime figgins por que teniendo todos estos curriculums tu elegiste a fabray de seguro te abrió las piernas y tu te embobaste… o no – '' kurt hizo una pausa, pensando y siguió – '' fue sebastian el que te obligo

– '' no señor es que el señor Anderson tiene un pequeño problema

– '' y según tu cuál es su pequeño problema

– '' es que bueno es…. Feo

– '' feo, que tan feo es

– '' es que no le puso foto a su curriculum

Kurt se estaba arfrepintiendo un poco por haber dicho eso, realmente la respuesta de figgning lo había asustado un poco…

– '' bueno no importa llámalo no hijo - dijo burt

– '' emm….. si llámalo – '' dijo kurt ya arrepintiéndose un poco de lo que había dicho – '' para salir de las dudas de que tan feo es

– '' Enseguida señor– '' le comento figgins saliendo de la oficina de kurt

 **En casa de los Anderson se encontraba Blaine y mike leyendo el artículo de la revista que hablaba de farfetch cuando le pasaron a la página**

Prendieron el computador de blaine y en eso Mike vio a una chica de pelo rubio y muy hermosa

– '' que belleza– '' dijo un Mike atontado

Blaine se le había quedado mirando a su amigo, mirando la fotografía por lo cual le dio un zape en la cabeza

– '' Mira Mike por ese rubio me quede sin trabajo

0===========0========0========0

flashback

 **En farfetch estaban unas modelos ensayando para la nueva colección de ropa que sacaría su padre como presidente**

Y una hermosa modelo de pelo negro estaba con un hermoso vestido que le hacía resaltar sus pechos

-tomen un descanso de 5 minutos- grito en su megáfono sue sylvester la diseñadora

La modelo se acercó al lado de lo que sería el nuevo presidente de farfetch

– '' Con ese vestido tu belleza resalta mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar

– '' Enserio– '' pregunto la pelinegra

– '' Claro que si es mas todos compraran este vestido solo por querer parecerse a ti

 **En eso llego un chico alto de pelo café escuchando lo que su novio le decía a esa modelo, sebastian sabia como era kurt de mujeriego…**

– '' Claro todos compraran la entera colección solo por ti – '' dijo sebastian

El ojo-azul inmediatamente abrazo a su prometido

– '' mi amor yo solo le estaba dando confianza a la modelo- kurt se preocupo un poco ya que sebastian era una bestia cuando swe enojaba lo que menos quería era que su, ''prometido'' se enojara con el

\- ''hay no te preocupes por mi'' sebastian contesto con tono molesto

 **El castaño con ojos marrones se volteo a ver a la modelo para decirle**

– '' No te preocupes, a él, le gustas actúes mal o actúes bien, con ropa y sin ella – dijo el castaño

 **Los tres se rieron creando un silencio incomodo hasta que se acercó un chico con corte mohawk**

– '' hummel hermano como te ha ido espero y bien... oye vienes lindura- le pregunto puck a la latina

– '' Si claro

Cuando puck y santana iban más lejos, sebastian se alejó del abrazo de kurt

– '' Suéltame no tenías por qué abrazarme- dijo sebastian

– '' pero mi amor, ¿Por qué?

– '' No vaya a ser, que tus amiguitas piensen que aun estás enamorado de mi

– '' Por favor no seas exagerado sebastian, todo el mundo aquí sabe que yo solo te amo a ti

– '' A si ¿ y ellas ya saben que nos vamos a casar?

– '' Claro que no apenas te lo pedí hace 2 días, como esperas que todos lo sepan ahora

– '' Pues no estaría mal que ya lo supieran porque creo que a más de una o uno, le dar un infarto. Si se enteran que te casas conmigo

– '' ¿Porque lo dices? acaso te ha metido esas locas ideas en la cabeza tu hermano spencer

– '' Claro a el le extraña que me hayas pedido matrimonio un día antes de que votara por ti! en la junta directiva para que fieras presidente

– '' Y él tiene la loca idea de que manipule tu voto

– '' Y por qué no

Kurt se desesperó y le tomo la mano a sebastian y lo llevo arriba donde estaba el sonido y pidió que pusieran atención a lo que diría, kurt realmente sabría las consecuencias que tendría hacer esto público, ya que perdería a muchas de sus conquistas con esto. y si no,

muchas se enojarían con el

– '' Les pido su atención por favor

Quiero anunciarles que Sebastián smyte y yo nos casaremos, rodeo a sebastian su cintura con sus brazos y lo beso una vez terminado el anuncio

''Espero y estés contenta todo esto saldrá a nivel nacional

''Ojala y no estés jugando conmigo kurt hummel porque jamás te lo perdonaría

''Por supuesto que no

En casa de Blaine en la página de la revista se podían ver las fotos y el anuncio de que sebastian smyte y kurt hummel se casarían

''Vaya si que se ven bien- dijo Mike

''Pues claro como no se van a ver si están hechos el uno para el otro, son una pareja de guapos

 **Afuera de la habitación se encontraba pam la madre de Blaine cuando recibió una llamada**

''Si bueno

…

''Quien lo busca

…

''De farfetch

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando escucho lo que le estaban diciendo y salió corriendo a la habitación de su hijo

– '' Blaine Blaine… te hablan de farfetch

Blaine salió corriendo de la habitación junto con Mike, no podía creer que realmente le estuvieran hablando de farfethc

– '' bueno

– '' …..

– '' si so yo

– '' …

– '' si ahí estaré– '

-….

– '' a las 9 de la mañana si está bien

Cuando blaine colgó su mama lo empezó a felicitar junto con mike

– '' mi amor ya tienes trabajo– '' dijo pam emocionada

– '' no lo sé, mama pero me presentare mañana a las 9 para hablar con el presidente

– '' pues debe ser por eso, no creo que te digan que te van a despedir

– '' si tal vez…

– '' y dime mi amor que puesto te ofrecieron

 **Tanto como Blaine y Mike se pusieron nerviosos**

– '' es como el de asistente de presidencia

– '' hay felicidades mi amor tu padre estará muy feliz cuando lo sepa– '' dijo pam sin creer que su hijo había conseguido trabajo

– '' dime Blaine por que le dijiste a tu madre que te dieron el puesto de asistente de presidencia y no de secretario

– '' ¿porque? si mi papa se entera me saca de ahí y me dirá que el no gasto tanto dinero para que yo trabaje como secretario– '' le comento simplemente Blaine

– '' en eso tienes razón

– '' si me aceptan yo no lo rechazare ya veré, como me arreglo con mi mama y mi papa después

Cuando Mike se fue a su casa, Blaine se fue a dormír, tenía que pararse temprano y arreglarse para ir a farfetch

Al día siguiente….

– '' Lic. Hummel el señor Anderson se encuentra ya aquí

– '' Bien beiste hágalo pasar por favor

– '' Enseguida señor

 **La comunicación se corto y beiste le hablo a Blaine**

– '' señor Anderson el señor hummel lo está esperando

– '' gracias– '' contesto un Blaine nervioso

 **La puerta sonó**

– '' adelante- dijo el castaño

– '' Con permiso

– '' pase usted

Cuando kurt levanto la vista y vio a Blaine se le quedo viendo vaya ese chico sí que estaba feo, pero se guardó sus comentarios. Aun así, kurt seguiría con lo que tenía planeado, contratar a a ese chico, él no se iba a arriesgar a darle su intimidad a la tonta de quinn, para que se la diera a Sebastián… mientras quesebastian se le quedo viendo mal al pobre chico

 **En eso se abre la puerta enseñando a burt hummel el padre de kurt**

– '' buenos días – dijo el pelinegro haciendo una pequeña reverencia a el hombre mayor

– '' papa el es el aspirante a secretario de presidencia Blaine Anderson

 **El hombre mayor de le quedo viendo a Blaine pensaba lo mismo que los otros dos el chico estaba feo**

– '' por favor tomen asiento

– '' bien dígame señor Anderson ¿usted esta familiarizado con todo esto del mundo de la moda?

– '' no la verdad no sé nada del mundo de la moda, pero se muy bien de esta empresa

– '' asi es

– '' además si usted quisiera yo podría llevar la contabilidad de la empresa

– '' y una última pregunta usted está seguro que quiere ser solo secretario de presidencia

– '' yo creo que a su lado aprenderé mucho

– '' podría esperar un momento afuera

– '' si, por supuesto – '' dijo blaine levantándose y yendo hacia fuera

 **El pelinegro salió de la habitación y los que estaban adentro se relajaron un poco**

– '' vieron eso dios figgins tenía razón esta horrible, además con esos lentes y esos brackets dios que espanto- decía Sebastián, blaine solo se quedó afuera escuchando lo que decía el castaño…

– '' ay por dios sebastian que comentario más innecesario – '' dijo kurt sintiéndose mal por lo que su prometido decía del pobre chico

 **Por fuera Blaine estaba escuchando lo que decía el castaño de ojos marrones y se fue con la señora de pelo chino que lo recibió**

– '' disculpe yo creo que mejor me vaya quizás el lic. Hummel tenía otra cosa que hacer y no quiero interrumpir nada podría decirle que me llame.. Aunque no creo

– '' si yo le doy su recado joven

 **Blaine estaba a punto de tomar el ascensor cuando escucho su nombre**

-joven joven– '' le hablo el señor hummel

– '' si

– '' puede pasar con el lic. Figgins él lo estará esperando para que firme su contrato, bienvenido a ferfetch

 **Blaine a un no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo el lic. Hummel y no podía dejar de verlo y darse cuenta que su jefe estaba muy guapo antes de que el señor hummel se fuera Blaine lo agarro de la mano**

– '' muchas gracias lic. Hummel estaré aquí a primera hora mañana

– '' si, claro lo espero mañana a primera hora

 **Blaine salió de ferfetch y aun no lo podía creer él tenía un trabajo y tenía trabajo en la mejor empresa de moda tenía un trabajo en farfetch….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola así que este es el segundo capitulo de este fic y primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews me alegran mi día xD y gracias por sus review sobre todo a mis amigas que lo leyeron :D**

 **cardeloz** **: ay ya se, buscaba y buacaba para ver si alguien hubiese hecho un fic basado en Betty la fea y nada asi que mira aquí estoy..**

 **-si kurt es bisexual**

 **-quien va a hacer el angel de blaine oh la veras en el capítulo 6**

 **\- si puck tendrá Las líneas de el desgraciado de calderón, lo sé cuándo empecé a escribir este fic. Yo tenía dos candidatos para ser mi mario calderón y era puck o sebastian, al final me decidí por puck**

 **-no lo se apenas voy escribiendo el 6 pero tal vez entre 40 capitulos**

 **-lo se un Mike feo tampoco entro en mi cabeza haha**

 **\- actualizare martes, jueves y domingos**

 **Gracias a ti por leer**

 **benoistd** **; july tu comentario es el mas preciado para mi, y lo sabes.. no te preocupes lo entiendo se que se te dificulta un poco pero gracias**

 **MelBenoistm** **: agustina te adoro gracias por comentar.. y ya pronto veras como surge todo**

 **superchicamel** **squad goals haha gracias nel por leer y comentar**

 **Queenbitches** **: gracias diana esto ira mejorando**

 **y bueno espero y les guste este capitulo**

 **0===========0===0**

 **Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente Blaine se presentaba a ferfetch con mucho entusiasmo, llevaba sus típicas gafas de botella, su mismo peinado… la ropa que Blaine usaba no le favorecían mucho que digamos, sus suéteres muy grandes que no dejaban ni imaginar lo que estaban debajo de ellos, muchos decían que eso era por la falta de tener a un novio que lo guiaran por un buen lugar

-Hola buenos días Jeff- dijo Blaine saludando al chico de la recepción

-Hola Blaine, deberías dejarte de formalismos de todos modos seremos compañeros de trabajo

-Gracias Jeff- dijo Blaine dirigiéndose al ascensor

-Hola Blaine, deberías dejarte de formalismos de todos modos seremos compañeros de trabajo

-Gracias Jeff- dijo Blaine dirigiéndose al ascensor

 **Blaine tomo el ascensor esta vez asegurándose de bajar en el piso correcto. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y vio la recepción con una silla vacía se emocionó porque ese sería su puesto de trabajo así que tomo el asiento y se sentó detrás del escritorio.**

 **Las puestas del elevador se volvieron abrir mostrando a un Sebastian Smyte y a una Quinn Fabray llegando a la recepción con Sebastian**

-Esta junta es muy importan Quinn ya que Kurt obtendrá al fin el puesto de presidente a si que te quiero ahí. Debes esforzarte por ganarte a Kurt-

-Si entendió Sebastian-

Ambos se le quedaron viendo a Blaine

-¿Y que hace esta cosa aquí en mi escritorio?- decía una molesta quinn

 **Antes de que Sebastian pudiera hablar llego Kurt vestido con una camisa y pantalón negro más una chamarra del mismo color que lo hacía ver demasiado atractivo. Y le dio un beso a Sebastian en forma de saludo**

-Quinn, ¿Podrías arreglar todas tus cosas ahí es tu escritorio por favor?-

\- Joven, ¿Podría acompañarme? le voy a mostrar su oficina-

 **Ambos entraron a la oficina de presidencia. Era una oficina no tan grande y una sala con un sillón, al lado había otra sala que decía que era la sala de juntas, se podía escuchar a alguien que estaba barriendo y de pronto se escuchó un grito de una joven**

Lo siento señor hummel es que había una araña en la oficina-

Pues que espera, matela- decía Kurt con fastidio

Si enseguida señor-

Enseguida estará su oficina Blair-

Es Blaine, señor-

En eso entra Beiste que era secretaria de su padre y que también se retiraba después de haber trabajado en la empresa por años

-Beiste usted tiene la agenda de mi padre ¿cierto?, désela al joven de aquí-

\- Si señor enseguida se las traigo-

-¿Y usted Blair podría ir con el señor Figgins a recoger su gafete?

-Si señor-

-¡Pero vaya rápido si algo que detesto es a la gente lenta!-

 **Blaine llego lo más rápido que pudo al área administrativa**

-Buenas tardes, soy Blaine Devon Anderson ¿se acuerda de mí?- decía Blaine a una rubia

-Mmmm- murmuro la asiatica en un vago intento de acordarse

-Ahora soy secretario de presidencia-

Se escuchó el murmuro sorprendido de Terrie

¿Estas segura?, Y que le paso niña por que el otro chico que vino era muy diferente a usted tenía el pelo rubio unos ojos verdes - decía Terrie

Lo que pasa es que contrataron a dos secretarios- decía Tina

¡Ah! entonces puede pasar a la oficina del señor Figgins. que ya le debe tener el contrato-

Y será que él me puede dar mi carnet ya que esta mañana un gigante me prohibido el paso esta mañana

Si claro déjame la foto que yo le saco su carnet y usted puede seguir con el señor Figgnins-

Gracias

0==========0

Blaine y Quinn, el Lic. Hummel los mando a llamar- les decía Beiste

 **la chica de ojos de color verde ni siquiera le hizo caso a la secretaria que se iba a retirar y siguió hacia le presidencia**

-Buenos días señor hummel- decía Blaine sonriendo

\- Buenos días Blair

\- Buenos días Kurt y ¿como están Burt y Carole?- decía Quinn con toda la confianza

\- Ellos están muy bien Quinn- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa falsa

\- Tú podías traernos dos tazas de café- Fabray le decía a Blaine sin verlo

 **Blaine se le quedo viendo a Quinn un momento….¿ Esos también serán mis funciones como secretario? se preguntaba Blaine cuando se levanto**

Sí, ¿Dónde están el café?-

Usted no está aquí para traer los cafés Blair, por favor siéntese- decía Kurt todavía sin voltearlo a ver

 **Un poco desconcertado Blaine se volvió a sentar, y kurt tomo el teléfono y marco el número de cafetería**

-Kurt tu no deberías de estar hablando para pedir cafés tu eres casi el presidente de esta empresa-

\- Estas en lo correcto Quinn, ese debería ser tu trabajo-

 **Quinn se miró un poco ofendida por lo que Kurt le había dicho, ya que como alguien como él se podría rebajar a ese nivel**

A mí no me causaría ninguna molestia señor Hummel, conmigo puede contar para lo que necesite - decía Blaine parándose de nuevo de su asiento

No Blair tú no estás aquí para hacer este tipo de encargo, las cite porque quiero aclarar cuáles van a ser las funciones de cada una de ustedes en esta empresa. Usted- Kurt dijo señalando a Blaine- Se va a encargar de los bancos, me va a hacer los presupuestos, me va a llevar todo lo relacionado con las finanzas, con los egresos y con los ingresos,

Quinn tú te vas a encargar de recepción, te encargaras de toda la gente y todo lo relacionado con la empresa-

Yo sé que es lo que tengo que hacer Kurt, me tengo que encargar de tu imagen y todo lo relacionado con la publicidad y para los eventos, si necesitas un almuerzo

Si así como pedir cafés- decía un kurt burlon

Si- dijo Quinn un poco ofendida- Lo entiendo… bueno yo quería hacerte una sugerencia ya que tienes un secretario por que no mejor me das la de asistente de presidencia ya que tú tienes a alguien en ese puesto-

Mira Quinn si alguien aquí debería tener ese título tendría que ser Blair no tú-

Pero yo también puedo hacer lo que le encargaste-

Pero no tienes ninguna experiencia.. Blaine tu tendrás lo que es mi agenda privada

Pero Kurt yo podría encargarme de eso- quinn dijo ya un poco que esa cosa, le estuviera quitando sus cosas

No gracias Quinn pero de eso se encarga Blair-

Pero - decía exasperado quinn

Mira dejemos esto así Quinn

Pero Kurt yo soy tu amiga

Lo siento Quinn pero tú eres la mejor amiga de Sebastian no la mía- decía un poco exasperado Kurt, Blaine solo se les quedo viendo y mejor decidio decirle al señor hummel que se hiria para su oficina

Mmm. Señor Hummel puedo irme a mi oficina para arreglarle- decía un poco incómodo Blaine-

Si pase Blaine-

Muchas gracias señor-

Kurt estas seguro de que tú me quieres trabajando aquí-

Creo que harás un excelente trabajo con lo que te encargue Quinn-

Estaba bien Kurt-

Oye Quinn solo una cosa más- dijo Kurt acercándose un poco a Sam- deja que Blaine haga su trabajo en paz

Quinn se fue molesto de la presidencia, Blaine escucho todo lo que dijo Kurt

-Tan divino se preocupa por mi – Blaine solo pensó un poco ilusionado, y el sabia que no era bueno ilusionarse con su jefe

 **En eso llegua puck,**

¡Oh dios!, que bueno esta esa mujer - entra diciendo Puck contento

¿Quién?- pregunto kurt un poco confundido, a veces no entendía a su amigo

Pues quien más Quinn Fabray- decía Puck emocionado

 **Kurt solo asintió, pues el no podía pensar de otra manera de ella, ya que se recordaba que era la mejor amiga de sus prometido y eso significaba que pusiera su alarma de castidad**

-Muchas felicidades, por tu primera decisión como presidente de esta empresa- dijo Puck abrazando a Kurt

Ayer me dejaste frio con la noticia de que habías descartado a quinn y habías contratado al chico feo

Shhhhhh…. Ahí está- dijo Kurt señalando a la puerta

 **Puck se paró para ir abrir la puerta donde se encontraba Blaine, reaslmente no se creía que kurt lo contratara, asi que cuando abrió la puerta se quedo helado con ver a blaine ahí, wow ese chico si que estaba fea asi que solo le dijo**

-Buenas noches- le dijo Blaine a Puck

-Buenas noches- dijo un sorprendido Puck cerrsando la puerta y al momento de cerrarla se empezó a reir

-Uggg cosa fea- dijo con burla

 **Kurt solo se rio y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo**

Cuando Kurt y puck se iban al show-run le hablo a Blaine

Blair- dijo gritando un poco- Blair

¿Así se llama?- le pregunto puck

Si así se llama- Blair

Si señor Hummel

No se vaya a mover de aquí por ningún motivo, no se vaya a ir a su casa hasta que yo le diga-

Aquí voy a estar señor Hummel

 **Cuando Blaine se metió a su oficina Kurt y Puck se empezaron a reír de él y Kurt estaba a punto de encerrarlo en la oficina**

-¿Oye lo vas a dejar encerrado? – le pregunto Puck a Kurt

\- No no… es la costumbre-

-Pues tranquilo porque nadie se va a meter en tu oficina estando semejante cosa ahí adentro-

\- Bueno dejémosle airecito por lo menos-

 **Kurt iba para el show run cuando Puck le pregunto**

-¿Oye oye estas seguro que está vacunado?-

-¡Puck!-

0=========0

 **DIAS DESPUES**

Había llegado el día de que Burt le entregara la presidencia a Kurt…. Y cuando Blaine llego aún no estaba Kurt por lo cual decidió irse a su oficina y arreglar las carpetas que traerían incluido con el informe, y tenía una sonrisa, hasta que oyo un ruido y vio que Sebastian y Quinn iban entrando a su oficina

-Kurt ayer le entrego los informes -

\- Si ya se los iba a llevar

-Pero esos no son los informes- le dijo Quinn a Blaine

\- Bueno en realidad estos no son los originales, yo tome todos los informes y elabore uno solo para que el señor Hummel y los demás, no tuvieran tantos papeles

-Eso es un solo informe- pregunto Sebastian

\- Mmmm, si permítame y le muestro-

Blaine le empezó a explicar a Sebastian y a Quinn sobre los informes, Blaine estaba a punto de irse hasta que Sebastian lo detuvo

No no Quinn puede llevárselos a Kurt-

Ah.. pero, es que yo quería entregárselos personalmente al señor Hummel para explicarles personalmente como están -

No tranquilo, Quinn puede explicárselo-

Si yo también puedo explicárselo-

Si quiere por que no se va a almorzar? Quinn se encarga del resto- le dijo sebastian

Pero… mmm. Si el señor Hummel me llegara a necesitar, para algo

No no, no se preocupe- le dijo Sebastian a Blaine al salir de su oficina

 **Ya en la sala de juntas se encontraba**

 **Burt Hummel:** Presidente de Farfetch

 **Spencer Smyte:** candidato a presidente, accionista de la empresa y hermano de sebastian

 **Kurt Hummel:** candidato a presidencia y accionista de la empresa

 **Noah Puckerman:** vicepresidente de la empresa y accionista minoritario

 **Sebastian Smyte :** accionista de la empresa y encargado de los puntos de venta de farfetch

 **Sue Sylvester:** diseñadora de farfetch

 **Figgnins:** gerente de recursos humanos

 **Will Schuester** **:** contador de empresa

-Muy bien es momento de empezar con esta reunión-decia Burt- donde están los informes-

\- Los informes están dentro de la carpeta- les dijo Quinn

\- Bueno como pueden ver es solo un informe ya que me todo el tiempo de hacerlo, para que no tuvieran, tantos papeles- les seguía diciendo Quinn a los presentes

\- Muy bien Quinn, estos informes están muy bien elaborados- Burt estaba felicitando a Quinn- Kurt creí que tu nuevo secretario haría esto

\- Yo también pensaba eso, papá-

\- Bueno yo no sé por qué sigues gastando en dos secretarios, cuando Quinn puede hacer esto bien- decía Spencer con ácido en su voz

\- Bueno él se encarga de otras cosas Spencer- Kurt dijo a la defensiva

-Ojala y sea así, porque esto es un gasto extra- comento Spencer de nuevo

La junta estaba a punto de terminar hasta que Spencer hizo un punto de vista

Y como piensas llevar acabo tu propuesta

Bueno como puedes ver, mi propuesta consiste en aumentar las ventas

No estoy de acuerdo Kurt, nos podrías llevas a las ruinas si lo haces

 **Kurt estaba enojado y se empezó a inquietar**

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga Spencer para que me dejes en paz?-

\- Quiero revisar bien tu propuesta -

\- La tienes para pasado mañana- dijo Kurt ya exasperado

Bien pasando de lado a esto, ¿Kurt puedes firmar este documento en el cual se te da a farfetch libre de deudas? y espero hijo que así siga-

Por supuesto que si papa, está en buenas manos la empresa-

Buenas tardes señoras y señores presentes aquí les presento al nuevo presidente de farfecth… Kurt Hummel-


	3. Chapter 3

Que mala soy lo se lamentó no haber actualizado en siglos, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer últimamente, asi que los dejo leer, gracias por su reviews hoy no los podre contestar… y empezare a subir 1 capitulo por semana

Capítulo 3

 **Blaine llegaba del almuerzo cuando escucho que burt hummel y carole hummel estaban felicitando a Quinn por el trabajo que había hecho el**

-'' entonces la felicitaron por el informe- le dijo Blaine a quinn

-'' eh así pensaron que era mío, y no tuve la oportunidad de decir que era suyo

-'' la oportunidad o el deseo- decía ya un Blaine un poco triste

-'' la oportunidad… además ya se fueron todos, pero en la siguiente junta les informare que era suyo- decía Quinn sin restarle importancia

-'' pero aún está a tiempo de decírselo a el señor hummel

 **En eso llego un sebastian**

-'' que esta pasando aquí

-'' nada, que aquí el muchacho esta histérico porque me felicitaron por el informe y quiere que le diga a kurt que el lo hizo

-'' ah pero conflictivo el joven

-'' no es porque sea conflictivo es que yo hice el trabajo y me costó mucho hacerlo – dijo Blaine alzando un poco la voz

 **Sebastian se enojó y le empezó a decir de cosas a blaine, después de que despidieran a los papas de kurt de farfetch, puck y kurt entraron a la oficina de puck a hablar sobre la estrategia**

-'' pues vamos a tener que revisar los objetivos estratégicos del plan- empezó puck diciéndole a kurt- las metas están muy difíciles de cumplir

-'' puck por ningún motivo, yo le voy a dar la razón a la junta directiva y muchos menos a Spencer entiéndelo

 **Después de hablar sobre eso ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de kurt**

-'' pues hoy Quinn me sorprendió… fue muy bueno el informe que hizo o no- puck le comento a kurt- y te digo una cosa donde esa chica haga esos trabajos, los días de tu mostrete están contados en esta empresa

 **Mientras tanto Blaine solo escuchaba la conversación de ellos**

-'' si a mí también me sorprendió- dijo un poco dudoso kurt- pero hombre, podía haber jurado que ese trabajo lo hizo Blaine

 **En eso entro Quinn**

-'' ya estoy lista -'' entro un quinn sonriente a la oficina

-'' si siéntate…. Blaine

-'' si… señor

-'' siéntese por favor… haber vamos a tratar de hacer un plan de negociosos, para eso necesito los informes originales de cada uno de los departamentos y mi propuesta

-'' eh.. eh los informes originales- dijo un nervioso quinn- yo los originales los deje en la oficina de Blaine

-'' en la oficina de Blaine- dijo un kurt un poco dudoso- porque que tu no estabas trabajando en eso… porque están en la oficina de Blaine

-'' pues porque a él le toca eso de archivar los documentos

-'' ya voy por ellos señor hummel

-'' muy bien entonces quien de los dos puede hacer este pan de negocios

-'' yo creo que e l-'' Quinn dijo señalando a Blaine

-'' no... Yo creo que usted debería hacerlo ya que usted hizo el otro informe, que por cierto le quedo muy bien- finalizo Blaine con un poco de sarcasmo

-'' muy bien, Quinn entonces cuando tendría listo el informe

-'' dame una semana kurt -'' contesto quinn

-'' sam lo quiero en dos días

-'' está bien kurt- salió de la oficina una quinn un poco nerviosa

-'' muy bien señor hummel si me disculpa estaré en mi oficina- le decía Blaine a kurt

-'' si pase baine…entonces puck busquemos según donde está el desfase según Spencer

 **Cuando Blaine entro a su oficina puck le comento a kurt sobre Blaine**

-'' caray… pero si este chico realmente no quiere cuidar el puesto.. que no se da cuenta que en cualquier momento sale….. Donde Quinn haga bien ese plan de negocios el monstrete aquí sobra.. No lo crees

-'' Si! Blaine está muy raro, pero muy raro -'' le contesto kurt a puck

-'' no! pero eso si es de nacimiento -'' comento puck

 **Kurt ante eso solo se rio del comentario de puck.. Cuando puck salió de la oficina… kurt entro a la oficina de blaine**

-Blaine…Quiero que me diga algo y quiero que me diga la verdad, quien hizo ese informe Quinn o usted

\- cuando Quinn le entregue el plan de negocios… usted sabrá que el hizo el informe

 **La jornada de trabajo había terminado y kurt y sebastian se habían ido juntos… y kurt e fue a su casa donde se encontraban Mike y su mama**

-'' Mike venga vamos a mi cuarto

-'' Como así Blaine de que van a tu cuarto- le dijo pam a Blaine- espere un momento jovencito que usted me llamo de la oficina diciendo que iba a renunciar y que me iba a decir algo importante y para que cito a Mike aquí hijo

-'' Hay mama no le puedo explicar ahorita no tengo tiempo, que Mike y y tenemos que hacer un informe para mañana a primera hora para la empresa

-'' Entonces me hablo para trabajar… para trabajar ¿en qué?

-'' Hay que convertir unos informes en un plan de negocios, para mañana a primera hora si no me despiden – le termino de decir Blaine a Mike

-'' Como asi hijo dime que pasa

 **Blaine no tuvo otra que contarle a su mama de lo sucedido con Quinn y con el hecho de que no era asistente de presidencia, para que lo dejara ir a hacer el trabajo con Mike… no sin antes hacerle prometer que no se lo contaría a su papa**

-'' Pam ya llegue…-'' dijo entrando el papa de Blaine -'' Blaine! Blaine baja un momento

-'' hay Mike ya llego mi papa… Por favor en lo que bajo haber que quiere, sigue haciendo el trabajo

-'' está bien Blaine

 **El papa de Blaine había llevado a un amigo y al momento que Blaine bajo logro escuchar que le estaba presumiendo todos sus diplomas entre otras cosas**

 _ **Al dia siguiente Blaine y Mike se encontraban haciendo todavía el plan de negocios con un Mike ya casi dormido en el hombro de Blaine**_

-'' Mike váyase a acostar un rato en mi cama

-'' Está bien Blaine- dijo un Mike adormilado

-'' Las 7:30 ay dios ya se me hizo tarde

-'' Hijo que usted no se tiene que ir para la empresa- decía el papa de Blaine entrando a su cuarto- ¿que hace Mike aquí en su cama?

-'' Hay papa nos quedamos hasta tarde haciendo un trabajo, y se nos cayó la noche

-'' Que se les cayó la noche ni que nada, ningún chico duerme en la cama de mi hijo… Mike Mike ya levántese- decía el papa de Blaine

-'' Hay Tim deja hay al pobre de Mike- le dijo Pam a su padre de Blaine

 **Cuando Blaine iba directo a farfetch en el autobús que iba se calló y se le cayeron todos los papeles que llevaba con el plan de negocios, haciendo que también se le descompusieran sus gafas y se lastimara sus rodillas… cuando Blaine llego a farfetch se encontró con un kurt enojado**

-'' Blaine… Blaine al fin llegaste- kurt dijo gritando-

-'' lo siento tanto señor hummel es que

-'' no… no diga nada y vaya a buscar a la tonta de quinn fabray

-'' pero señor- decía Blaine moviendo sus manos

-'' no me manotee, téngame un poco de respeto, y entre a ese hueco que tiene como oficina y busque por todos lados a noah puckerman… entendió- dijo un kurt exasperado

Al cabo de unos minutos llego puck con quinn

 **Kurt cuando se dio cuenta que puck y quinn habían estado juntos se enojó más con puck y quinn**

-'' tienes dos horas para entregar ese informe fabray… DOS HORAS ENTENDIO BIEN-'' decía un kurt neurótico

\- pero kurt dos horas como voy a hacer ese informe -'' replico quinn

-'' nada de kurt, si fuiste capaz de juntar toda esa información y cruzarla en una noche un plan de negocios debe ser un pan comido

 **Cuando quinn salió de la oficina, kurt empezó a regañar a puck sobre no haberla dejado trabajar**

-'' mira kurt, quinn no te va a entregar ese informe ni hoy ni mañana... yo sé lo que te digo -'' le dijo puck

-'' no pues entonces eso también me toca hacerlo a mí ya que tengo a 2 secretarios tontos que no saben hacer nada… sabes que puck no te quiero ver en por lo menos dos horas

 **En eso puck salio de la oficina dejando a un armando solo y exasperado y en eso Blaine sale de la oficina**

-'' Señor hummel yo quería pedirle disculpas por lo que paso hoy – comenzó a explicarle Blaine

-'' Voy a prescindir de sus servicios… esta despedido Blaine- como Blaine no decía nada kurt siguió hablando- fíjese que a esta empresa le parece una exageración que tenga dos secretarios, y sabe que a mí también me está pareciendo una exageración

-'' Pero señor hu- Blaine está apunto de decir algo pero kurt lo detuvo

-'' Déjeme terminar estoy hablando yo… de nada me sirve tener a dos secretarios, de nada me sirve que una tenga 6 semestres de finanzas, y que el otro sea economista con un posgrado... de nada me sirve si tengo que estar solo…. Blaine muchas gracias por todo, váyase y limpie su oficina

 **Cuando Blaine entro a su oficina kurt le hablo a puck para que fueran a almorzar, mientras Blaine desocupaba su oficina….. Cuando Blaine termino de desocuparla salió y**

-'' Puedo decirle algo señor hummel- comenzó Blaine

-'' Sea breve Blaine por favor

-'' Señor es que la razón por la cual me atrase hoy fue – pero kurt no lo dejo terminar

-'' No me importa cuales hayan sido los motivos usted ya está, despedido... ya no mas

-'' En todo caso yo ahí le dejo el motivo… es el plan de negocios que usted estaba necesitando… pase toda la noche trabajando y lo termine hoy en la mañana por eso no pude llegar a tiempo – **Blaine seguía hablando pero kurt no le prestaba atención ya que se encontraba revisando el plan de negocios** – disculpe si está un poco sucio, pero hoy en la mañana cuando venía se me cayeron.. Y por mi sueldo no se preocupe señor hummel, tómelo como pago por todos los prejudicios que le hice pasar, y en todo caso muchas gracias por todo y suerte señor hummel… la va a necesitar **\- Blaine estaba a punto de irse cuando kurt le hablo**

-'' Blaine que significa esta apéndice de consideraciones

-'' ¡Ah! eso es un análisis del informe que hice referente a los gastos financieros y con las proyecciones de su propuesta están comparadas con las registradas en el pdg del año pasado, y note que hay unos cálculos mal hechos por lo cual me tome el atrevimiento de resaltar los desfases

-'' Muy bien muy bien- comento kurt- ¿y esta variación de los flujos de caja que son?

-'' Emm… al haber un desfase en los gastos financieros eso se va a reflejar en los pagos del servicio a la deuda, ahí están las incidencias

-'' Que hubo… nos vamos – pregunto puck a kurt

-'' A donde-pregunto un kurt no prestando atención

-'' Kurt pues almorzar

-'' No… no señor el plan de negocios está aquí nos sentamos a trabajar ya mismo

-'' ¿Y de dónde salió el plan de negocios?- pregunto un puck confundido

-'' Blaine lo hizo

-''¿ Pero si él dijo que no lo haría?

-'' El punto es que lo hizo, además vea el descubrió el erro que nosotros no... Blaine necesito otra copia para puck urgente ¿hay otra copia?

-'' Eh si, si señor hummel yo tengo otra copia en el escritorio- Blaine fue para su oficina y puck pudo notar que Blaine estaba cojeando

-'' Y a este que le paso

-''¿ Que? ¿qué le paso?

-'' Que hermano, ¿tu no le vistes las gafas y como caminaba?

-'' No… No vi nada tú estás loco- decía kurt sin restarle importancia

-'' Pero usted definitivamente no lo ve para nada verdad – dijo puck entre risa

-'' Puck Pero que quiere que le vea

-'' Bueno pero no lo estoy diciendo que lo vea como hombre, porque no hay por donde… pero véalo como un empleado. algo le paso- en eso salió Blaine de la oficina

-'' Aquí está la copia señor puck

-'' Gracias

-'' Gracias mire Blaine váyase a almorzar y vuelve por la tarde para explicarnos esto- Blaine se le quedo viendo confundido a kurt no se suponía que lo había despedido

-'' Que que paso- le pregunto kurt

-'' Disculpe señor hummel pero usted me despidió

-'' Que lo despidió… quien lo despidió- dijo un exaltado kurt

-'' Usted -'' comento Blaine, no entendía a su jefe si el lo había despedido

-'' Yo lo despedí... bueno vuelve a quedar contratado ahora vaya a almorzar y regresa por la tarde tranquilo y relajado

 **Cuando Blaine salio de la oficina puck solo se estaba riendo**

-'' Y usted lo despido

-'' Si que tonto soy, lo que pasa es que creí que no me servía para nada

-'' Pero al menos vio como caminaba -'' puck volvió a sacar el tema

Como el enserio no camina así… -'' comento kurt un poco confundido a lo que puck solo se rio -'' bueno que importa tenemos informe


End file.
